


This is life

by Emmy2910



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Anxiety Disorder, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Other, Star Sanses (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfresh Sans (Undertale), Underlust Papyrus (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Alternate Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy2910/pseuds/Emmy2910
Summary: Its basically a story about me in the undertale universe with my siblings. There is obviously funny parts but also sad parts. It's a work in progress and my first story I've ever made so please dont criticize it to much. Also there will be music.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for wanting to read my story.

This is basically just the run over to explain things more further. All of the skeletons from my knowledge have nicknames so this is just a recap for the people that don't know them. (Theys are just the nicknames I like to use)

Underfell Sans: Red  
Underfell Papyrus: Edge

Underswap Sans: Blue  
Underswap Papyrus : Stretch 

Horrortale Sans: Axe  
Horrortale Papyrus: Copper 

Underlust Sans: Lust   
Underlust Papyrus: Pink

Gaster Sans: G

Swapfell Sans: Barry  
Swapfell Papyrus: Cash 

Fellswap Sans: Black  
Fellswap Papyrus: Mutt


	2. The start

We made eye contact and all I saw in her eyes was shock and fear. My head stuck out of the car window and the wind tangled and blew through my hair. A wide smile across my face as the car reached the 100mph mark. Red and blue lights were flashing while the siren was going off. My foot was pressed hard against the pedal as the cop car basically flew across the cement. 

*cue we're not gonna take it by Twisted Sisters*

You're probably wondering how I got into this situation, well, It all started three years ago.   
The monsters have been on the surface for about five years, they're still working on getting all their rights. I'm in my senior year of high school and finally have the opportunity to move out. My name is Emma, but I like being called Emmy because I think it sounds better. I can also go by Ethan or Gabriel. My oldest sister, Destiny, lives with her boyfriend Sans. I plan on moving in with them because I hate it at home. It's quiet, too quiet and it's always lonely. My other siblings, Casey and Suzy, are both in college so I was left alone. Casey is in college for computer stuff, and Suzy is in the medical field. My brother lives in an apartment somewhere, while Suzy is living with Mia, her friend, in an apartment in Colorado, and I'm just left at home. It's not fun when you're living with people you don't want to live with. I'm talking about my father and his wife Erika. Erika is ok in my opinion, but my relationship with my dad isn't so great, but enough of that. Let's get into the story.  
The sound of my alarm is all I hear as I slowly wake up. "Whyyyyyyyy?" I groan as I get up from my warm bed and shuffle to the bathroom to take a shower. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself and shiver at the temperature difference. I shuffle back to my room to get ready for the day. I pick out my outfit that consists of a black and white dress with black platform boots and white tights. I grab my bag and throw my phone, chrome, and headphone in it before grabbing my keys and giving myself a once over in the mirror. I don't wear makeup a lot and I don't need to brush my hair because of how short it is. I went upstairs and out the door before anyone could talk to me. I walk to my car getting in and take a big breath before starting it. School has never been my favorite thing. It makes me stressed, gives me anxiety, and I don't like the people that go there. Some are ok while others are assholes. They say they're preparing you for the future but in reality, it's just shit that you're going to forget in one or two years. I snap out of my tired trance and back up onto the road. I don’t live too far from the high school so it doesn’t take me too long to get there. I pull into the parking lot and find a spot. I turn off my car and sit there for a few seconds, mentally preparing myself for the day and all the people I’ll be forced to interact with. I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth. "It's alright just a few hours and then you're done," I say to myself while I look in the mirror. I check my phone to see what time it is. I still have a few more minutes before I have to go in. I also noticed a text from my sister Destiny.

DD: I finally cleaned out the spare room for you. I know it took me a while but it's finally done. Surprisingly Sans helped me so the process went fast.

Em: Thanks I appreciate it. I'm so sick of staying there and I miss living with other people. I think living with you, Sans, and Papyrus will be nice. 

DD: It's not just Sans, Papyrus, and me anymore. We have a few more skeletons living with us now, and no I didn't have kids with Sans. 

DD: It's his cousins that decided to also come live with us. I'm just giving you a heads up so you're not freaked out and wondering who all these skeletons are.

Em: That's fine, thanks for the heads up. I'll be moving in probably next week.

DD: Ok. I'll stop by with Sans and help you move in. See you soon Em.

Em: Alright, see you soon. Also, I love you Dee

DD: I love you too

I look back at the time and almost freak out. It's almost eight. I still have a few minutes until the first bell goes off so I scurry out of my car and put my phone in my bag. I speed walk to the building and then my first class. Soon enough it's the end of the day and I leave the building like all the other teens trying to get out of that hell. As I'm making my way to my car I see what appears to be Papyrus but with an orange hoodie on with cargo shorts. He also appears to be smoking which is unusual because Papyrus hates smoking. We make eye contact and when I blink, he's gone. "Well that was weird," I say to myself and continue walking to my car. "I must be pretty tired and lonely to think that Papyrus wearing Sans's clothes is here." I laugh to myself while I get In the car. I turn it on and head off back home.   
I pull up to the curb and park. His work van isn't here so that must mean he's still out. I lock up the car and walk to the front door and open it. "I'm home" I yelled into the empty house. I shut the door and lock it before dropping my bag and taking off my shoes. I look at Suzy's old room for a few seconds before taking all my stuff downstairs to my room. I opened my door then closed it as I shuffled in. "I miss them," I say to myself as I change into black sweatpants, a black crop top, and socks because it's chilly in my room. I lay on my bed and think of all the times I went out with Suzy or bugged Casey about not getting Starbucks for me. A tear rolled down my face before I wiped it away like it was never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make things funny so if it's not sorry :P


	3. Acquaintances

The week had passed slowly and Destiny would be over with Sans in a few hours. I'm packing stuff up slowly because I'm also looking at old stuff like drawings and pictures. I hear a knock on my door snapping me out of my trance.   
"Knock-knock." I heard a voice call from the other side of my door. I quietly chuckle to myself before answering.   
"Come in." Sans opened the door and chuckled.   
"You're supposed to say who's there. Haven't you heard a knock-knock joke before?" He says while walking into my room, finding a place on my chair, facing me. "You ok kid?" He asked. I know he sees my puffy red eyes, so there's no reason to tell him I'm fine.   
"Ya, it's just hard. I miss Casey and Suzy and all the time we spent together. " I said quietly. He looks at me then back at the packed stuff.   
"I know but at least you'll be out of this house and hanging with Paps like usual. We can even call Casey and ask if he’s free anytime soon." He gets up and walks over to me engulfing me in a big hug. I hug back and sigh.   
"Ya your right," I said before pulling apart from the hug. "By the way where's Dee?" I asked curiously to the skeleton.   
"She's back at the cabin making sure no one breaks anything or sets the house on fire," He says calmly. "Let's pack the rest of your stuff up so we can make it back in time for dinner what do you say, kid?" He asks while leaning on the chair.   
“Ya, I miss Paps special spaghetti," I say while picking up more stuff. It took about an hour and a half to get everything packed and to the cabin. I was so tired by the end of it, I passed out on the couch. I wake up to the smell of pancakes, my favorite breakfast food. As I slowly get up I look around and remember I'm at the cabin.   
"GOOD MORNING MEATBALL" Papyrus called from the kitchen, noticing I'm awake.   
"Good morning Spaghetti," I say with a yawn. I go up to him and hug him from behind. "Is there coffee?" My voice was muffled by his cool dude shirt.   
"YES, OF COURSE, DESTINY MADE SOME. IT SHOULD STILL BE WARM," He said happily flipping pancakes.   
"Thank you," I say quietly.   
"YOUR WELCOME. BY THE WAY DESTINY AND SANS WENT TO THE STORE WITH BLUE, BLACK, AND EDGE SO THEY SHOULD BE BACK SHORTLY," He said flipping the last pancake on a plate.   
"Ok. Can I have some pancakes?" I ask while sipping on my hot warm coffee.   
“OF COURSE, I DON'T SEE WHY YOU WOULD NEEDED TO ASK." He said while putting the dishes in the dishwasher. I smile a little, steal two pancakes with a napkin and sit down with my coffee. The next thing I heard was a bang from the front door swinging open and yelling.   
"TACOS ARE THE BEST FOOD NOT BURRITOS!" A voice yelled.   
"LASAGNA IS BETTER THAN YOUR TACOS AND BLACKS BURRITOS!" Another voice called back.   
"BURRITOS ARE BETTER THAN THE GARBAGE FOOD BOTH OF YOU MAKE!" A third voice yelled. The argument continues but it gets closer with every second until I see two short skeletons and one tall one. The first one looks to have some blue bandana around his neck with blue boots of the same color. dark blue jeans with a loose blue and white stripe shirt that had a white long sleeve underneath. The next short skeleton looks the same except with a red bandana, red boot, black shorts, and a black Nirvana shirt with a scar on his left eye socket. The tall skeleton looks like he just walked out of a hot topic and I kind of vibe with it. He's wearing black skinny jeans that have a chain, a red scarf, red boots that looked like they had heels, and a black ACDC top. He also has a scar on his left eye socket which looks kind of badass with that ACDC shirt on. Dee walks into the room with groceries and so does Sans. I look at them and then to the other skeletons still arguing. I laughed a little which caught their attention and made me freeze. The tall one looks at me and glares, same with the shorter edger one, while the other short one looks at me curiously. Me not knowing what to do I just wave and look at Dee with pleading eyes of 'help me here!' Dee catches and looks at the boy's.   
"Blue, Black, Edge, this is my little sister Emma. Emma this is Blue, Black, and Edge," She said while grabbing some ketchup from Sans before he could open it.   
"Hello," I say quietly and wave. Edge just scoffs and walks away while Black just glares and walks back out the door. Blue smiles widely and waves back.   
"IT'S NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU. DESTINY HAS TOLD US SO MUCH ABOUT YOU," He says excitedly.   
"It's nice to meet you too," I say back with a smile. I rub the corner of my eye with my hand and see black eyeshadow on it. "Damn it," I say quietly to myself.   
"The makeup wipes are in the second drawer in the bathroom to the right," Sans says while trying to sneak the ketchup back from Dee. "Thanks, and Dee I think you left the door open," I say, trying to sound convincing. She leaves the room and Sans puts the bottle in his hoodie.   
"Thank you." He whispered with a chuckle.   
"No problem," I whisper back and head upstairs to the bathroom. I go into Destiny and Sans's bathroom instead because I just feel more comfortable using this bathroom. I see Jade with what appears to be four other cats sleeping on their bed. I stop and look at them and how cute they look before going into the bathroom to clean my face. "Alexa play ‘We're Not Gonna Take It’ by Twisted Sisters." It starts playing and I just jam out to it. "WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT!! WOOOO!!!” I laughed to myself while dancing in the mirror and using a hairbrush as a microphone. I smear the black eye shadow down my face a bit more and laugh some more. "JUST YOU TRY AND MAKE US!!!!" I yell to myself while looking in the mirror. I run downstairs while the song is still playing loudly while on loop. I run over to Dee and Sans on the couch and laugh. They look at me and Sans chuckles. "Hi," I say while laughing a little bit. A wide grin on my face as I run to the kitchen to see if Papyrus is still there.   
"She'll fit right in," Sans said to Dee while chuckling a little bit.   
"Ya, I knew she would," Dee said back. I see Papyrus sitting on one of the kitchen chairs reading, while what looks like mouthing the words to the song. "SPAGHETTI!" I yelled a little bit which seemed to startle him. He looks over at me and smiles   
"YES MEATBALL?" He asks interested.   
"DANCE WITH ME," I say laughing and run over to him dragging him from his seat to dance. He laughs and dances with me while singing the lyrics. Dee and Sans laugh a little bit and watch the scene in front of them. Edge walks over to Dee and looks disturbed.   
"WHAT ARE THEY DOING? AND WHY IS IT SO LOUD?" He asks, seeming angry. "They're having fun. you should try it sometime," Dee shot back with a bit of self-satisfaction in her voice.   
"ALEXA OFF!” Edge said loudly enough for the little device to hear it. The music shuts off and Papyrus and I almost immediately stop dancing. We look at each other confused, then at Edge and understand.   
"Why did you shut off the music that was a good song?" A lazy voice said from beside Sans, which made almost all of us jump.  
"BECAUSE IT WAS TO LOUD AND I HAVE TO STUDY.” Edge shot back while walking back upstairs. I immediately recognized the orange hoodie.   
"You!" I say almost immediately while pointing at the skeleton. He points back to himself and chuckles obviously knowing why I recognized him. "Huh," is all I say because I don't know what to say.   
"Stretch this is Emma and Emma this is Stretch," Dee says looking a little confused on how I recognized him. I wave and he waves back and when I blink he's gone.   
"Interesting," I say to myself. Papyrus looks a little disappointed with the sudden halt of the music and goes back to reading his book. Sans and Dee settle back on the couch, getting distracted by their phones. I go back upstairs to Destiny's bathroom and clean my face. I noticed the cats again and I walked up to them. Two of them immediately got tense and seemed ready to run, so I took a step back. They relaxed a bit at the added distance. Jade recognizes me and just stares at me, same with Socks. I don't recognize the other three though. The banged-up one looks like a Maine coon because of how big they look. The second one that seems like they want to attack me looks like a tabby and the last one that has big blue eyes looks like a Siamese. The Maine coon breaks my heart the most. He looks so beaten up. I want to pet it but it was one of the ones that were frightened and cautious of my hand. The Siamese walks up to me and starts meowing. The tabby seems irritated and starts to swat at him with his paw so I jump in. "Sir, ma'am, whatever you are, that is not nice," I say, a little annoyed. I pick up the Siamese so he doesn't get hurt. "Are you ok cutie?" I ask not expecting a real answer. The cat just meows at me as I pet it. I put him down to pick up Socks because I haven't seen this man since the last time I was over here. "God, for a Scottish Fold you're so fat and heavy," I say with a grunt trying to pick him up. I let out a breath and sigh. "They need to stop feeding you hot dogs," I say to him and all he does is yawn. I pet him for a few minutes before putting him back on the bed before he breaks my back. I look at the Maine coon for a second before holding out my hand so he can smell it. The cat looks a little surprised but sniffs my hand anyway. After that, I pulled my hand back and pet Jade, Socks, and the Siamese cat one last time before going back into the bathroom to look at my hair. "It's starting to wash out again maybe I should do a different color this time," I say to myself while looking at my roots and grown hair. Me striking a fantastic, idiotic, and slightly crazy idea that only a person with one brain cell could come up with, I run downstairs slightly tripping and catching myself before I fell. "SPAGHETTI!!!!" I yell with a wide smile on my face. Everyone seemed to jump not expecting the sudden noise. Papyrus looked at me a little frightened.   
"Yes Meatball," He asked in a regular tone of voice which is unusual.   
"Can I borrow your car?" I ask while rocking back and forth with an excited smile on my face.   
"I'm sorry but I need my car for work," He says with pity.   
"You could ask Edge, but I don't recommend it," Blue says while walking through the front door. He looks like he has riding gear on which means he has a motorcycle. *Me getting excited about motorcycles*   
"I'll have to get to know him somehow, so I think it’ll be a good idea to ask him," I say with confidence. Papyrus and Blue cringed a little, knowing it will most likely not end well.   
"Honey if you want to annoy teen-emo upstairs go for it," Stretch says appearing out of nowhere.   
"Ya know what. Why not?" I say with a bit of confidence in my voice. I looked over at Dee because she sighed heavily, while Sans looked extremely amused. Before I ran upstairs I said goodbye to Blue and Papyrus as they left for work. By the time I made it upstairs, I heard the door shut. I walked over to Edge's room and knocked. I knocked again because I didn't know if he heard me or if he wasn't there. Still, nothing, until I turn around and bump into something hard and tall.   
"WHAT DO YOU WANT HUMAN." Edge says annoyed while looking down at me.   
"Well I wanted to do something rebellious that no-one will probably care about but I need a car," I say while looking up at him.   
"ABSOLUTELY NOT," He says while picking me up only to move me to the side to get in his room. He walks in then shuts the door only for me to open it and walk-in.   
"Please? You can come with me and help me pick out stuff." I pleaded only for him to look more annoyed.   
"NO, NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM," He says, even more annoyed than before. I pull the fake crying and puppy dog look only for him to look taken back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP THAT!" He demands. I only look at him and start actual tears. "FINE! BUT STOP DOING WHATEVER THAT IS!" He yells pointing at my face.   
"Crying?" I ask, confused that he doesn't know what crying is. He doesn't answer and just walks past me.   
"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" He asks annoyed. I get snapped out of my train of thought and run up to him to catch up. We get downstairs and Sans looks like he's on the verge of tears from holding back laughter while Stretch looks a little surprised, same with Dee before it turns into a smirk. "GO CHANGE, YOU'RE STILL IN PAJAMAS AND I DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN WITH A SLOB," Edge says with annoyance still in his voice. I sigh and go upstairs to change from my comfy clothes into black platforms, a black skirt, a black shirt that says 'don't touch me, peasant', skull tights, a spiked choker, and cleaver earrings. I finally go downstairs and do a little spin in front of them.   
"How about this," I ask sarcastically looking at Edge.   
"IT'S BETTER," he says, kind of amused by what I'm wearing. Dee, Sans, and Stretch are passed out on the couch with the cats. When we leave I make sure to close the door quietly and lock it. I sit in his red jeep while he starts the car. He pulled out of the driveway and was out on the road. He surprisingly hands me his phone. "Put on my liked playlist." He tells me with his eyes still on the road. I do as he asks and the first song that comes on is ‘Shut Me Up’ by Mindless Self Indulgence. We jam out to that for a bit then before we pass a red car Edge honks at it and flipped the people in the car off even though they were going the other direction in another lane.   
"Why did you do that? That's rude." I say with shock in my voice. He doesn't say anything besides a huff. Eventually, we get to the store, and I lead him to the hair dye section.   
"HAIR DYE?" He asks, a little surprised.   
"Yep," I say giddy. "What colors?" I am not sure because of how many types of dye colors there are. "Also we need hair clippers," I say, still looking at all the colors. "Along with bleach" I comment.   
"WHY HAIR CLIPPERS?" He asks, slightly confused.   
"You'll see," I say with a little evil laugh. Still a little confused, he picked up one of the hair dye boxes and handed it to me. "Black, niiiiicccce," I say happily knowing I can put it with basically any color. I take out my phone then put it back. "Hey, do you have Stretch's number?" I ask realizing I can't text him because I don't have his number.   
"YES BUT I'VE NEVER TEXTED HIM," he says, taking out his phone handing it to me. I get his number and Stretch's number. I decided to text Stretch for the other color because why not.

Smoll Bee: Hey it's Emma. I got your number from Teen-emo

Carrot: Ok  
Smoll Bee: Pick a color

Carrot: Y 

Smoll Bee: Y not

Carrot: Can't argue with that

Carrot: Pink  
Smoll Bee: Thanks. Edge and I will be home in a bit, want anything while we're out?

Carrot: Honey

Smoll Bee: Ok anything else?

Carrot: Nope

Smoll Bee: Kk

I look up from my phone and realize Edge isn't in the aisle with me anymore. I look back at my phone and text Edge.

Teen-goth: where did you go?

Teen-emo: I WENT TO GET HAIR CLIPPERS

Teen-goth: Why is your text in all caps?

Teen-emo: I CANT TURN IT OFF

Teen-goth: XDDDDDDD

Teen-emo: WHY DID YOU SEND ME AN X AND A D

Teen-goth: Turn your phone

Teen-emo: I STILL DON'T GET IT

Teen-goth: The other way. It's a laughing face because I'm laughing at you.

I didn't get any more texts so I picked up a pink hair dye box, a black hair dye box and bleach. I walk out of the aisle to go look for Edge. You would think it would be easy to find a tall emo skeleton but it's not. I eventually find him looking at hair clippers looking very confused.   
"Need help?" I ask. He jumps a little and looks over at me annoyed   
"NO." He says looking back at all the boxes with hair clippers on them. I walk over to him and point at a box trying not to drop anything. He looks over and grabs it to look at it. "THIS WILL DO," He says and walks away not caring if I'm following or not. I ran to catch up with him. We get to the checkout and I start getting nervous. I put the stuff on the checkout runway thing and start stimming from nervousness. The cashier looks at me weirdly, they're probably thinking something is wrong with me. I go behind Edge and hand him my wallet with my shaking hand. He takes it confused and turns around to look at me. I don't look back because I'm trying not to cry from being so nervous and anxious but that doesn't work. *I'm 18. I've been doing this for years. Why now and in a store?* I get snapped out of thought by someone picking me up.   
"Is she ok?" I hear the cashier ask not caring if I was or not.   
"SHE'S FINE," Edge says back. I can't see anything because my eyes are blurred from trying not to let tears spill. After a few seconds, he starts walking and we’re outside. He continued walking for a few minutes before I heard a car door open and I'm set in the passenger seat. He gets in the jeep after putting the bags in the back seat. He starts the car and starts to drive. He grabs his phone and puts on ‘The Only Girl’ by Rihanna. I look at him confused with watery eyes. He says nothing until a certain part of the song comes up. "WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD." He sings with his cheese grater voice and I start laughing like my life depended on it. This continues for the rest of the ride. I suggested the Barbie girl song but even that was too much for him. We make it back home with a smile on my face and Edge looking pleased. He parks the jeep in the driveway and turns off the car. Before I could get out he grabbed my arm and I looked confused at him. "What happened at the store didn't happen," He says looking firmly at me trying to act intimidating.   
"Ok." Is all I say, knowing why he doesn't want them to know. It's so his reputation of the bad guy act doesn't get destroyed. He looks at me somewhat confused that I just went with it. He lets go and gets out of the jeep and I do the same, grabbing the bags from the back seat. Only then did I finally notice another red car sitting in the driveway. I didn't recognize the car, but Edge’s burning glare towards it gave me an idea that he did. Edge stomped up the stairs to the door and slammed it open. He walked inside with his gaze tearing across the room looking for something, or someone. I follow closely after, closing the door while following his gaze. I look around and immediately break into tears again, but this time they were happy tears. I see Casey sitting on the couch with Dee and the rest of the surprised skeletons. I also noticed another skeleton that was sweating bullets. I ran up to Casey and gave him a bear hug. He hugs back a little and looks kind of uncomfortable. Realizing why, I let him go. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you," I say wiping away tears.   
"I'm glad to see you too." He smiles at me and pats my head. I then look back at Edge and he looks furious. I look at the other skeleton who shrinks back on the couch sweating more if that was even possible.   
"RED." Edges voice lacing with venom.   
"Boss," The skeleton says very timidly. Edge walks over and picks up the skeleton pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.   
"IF YOU EVER IGNORE MY CALLS AND TEXTS ON PURPOSE AGAIN I WILL DUST YOU," Edge says intimidatingly. Then drops the other skeleton back on the couch.   
"Y-ya boss won't h-happen again," He says, stuttering a bit. Edge just gives a glare and walks off.   
"Well then. That was interesting." I say laughing a little because of how nervous I am.   
"You ok Red," Casey asked.   
"Ya I'm ok, it's just been a while since we've seen each other," He says a little shaky. "So who are you? His girlfriend?" Red looked over at me while asking. I look at him for a few seconds processing what he asked. Then proceed to laugh like it was the funniest joke I was ever told in the history of my living. He looks over at Casey then back at me concerned and embarrassed a little. I wheezed a little while laughing trying to calm down.   
"Me and Teen-emo? No, no way." I say while still laughing a little. "I'm Emma, Casey's and Destiny's little sister," I say calming down. He looks at Casey then at Dee then back to me again.   
"I can kind of see the similarities now," He says chuckling a little.   
"So what has everyone been up to today," I ask in a very cheesey goody-two-shoes voice.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I DID BUT I SHALL TELL YOU ANYWAY. I JUST WENT ON PATROL LIKE USUAL BUT WE GOT A NEWBIE WORKING WITH US TODAY SO I PATROLLED WITH HIM TO MAKE SURE HE KNEW WHAT TO DO." Papyrus explained, his excitement at the prospect of a new friend hiding horribly.  
"I WORK AT A KINDERGARTEN SO I WORKED WITH KIDS ALL DAY. IT WAS LOTS OF FUN, THE KIDS LEARNED THE ALPHABET TODAY AND WE DREW SOME PICTURES WITH CRAYONS!" Blue said excitedly, literal stars in his eyes.  
"I just slept all day." Stretch chuckled.  
"Same so did Dee," Sans said after.   
"Yep," She said before leaning back on Sans.   
"We took a plane over here then took a car," Red says, gesturing to him and Casey with hand motions.   
"Well that all sounded fun but now I have to leave and annoy Teen-emo upstairs," I say while getting up and grabbing the bag I left on the floor. I look inside it and grab out a bottle of honey and throw it at Stretch. "Your bottle sir." He catches it and gives a thumbs up with one eye open and lidded. I walk upstairs to Edge's room and knock.   
"LEAVE," He says from behind the door.   
"But I need your help," I say while leaning on the side frame of the door. The door opens and shows the tall hot-topic skeleton.   
"WHAT," He asks.   
"I need your help with this stuff, please," I say with a small smile on my face.   
"NO, I’VE HELPED YOU ENOUGH TODAY." He says, proceeding to close the door in my face.   
"Well worth a shot," I say quietly to myself. I walk to my room and find it a mess still because I haven't cleaned everything up yet. I sigh and walk back out shutting my door, not wanting to deal with that right now. I walk to the other bathroom with the bag in hand. I shut the door behind me and take out all the stuff. "It's too quiet," I say to myself. "Alexa, connect to my phone," I say to the little round robot thing. I put on one of my favorite playlists.  
I start from the first song then put my phone in my skirt pocket. I look at the boxes then open all of them, organizing all of them and throwing away the stuff I don't need. "I need help to shave my head and Edge won't help me. Damn." I say to myself looking at the hair clippers and all the sizes that came with it. I pull out my phone again and go to Stretch's contact.

Smoll Bee: Can you help me with something?

I chuckle a little to myself when I hear a ding go off from downstairs.

Carrot: Depends 

Smoll Bee: I need help shaving some of my head

Carrot: You're asking a skeleton to shave your head. Do you see the problem?

Smoll Bee: Yes and I just need help because Teen-emo won't XDDD

Carrot: Fine but don't blame me if it looks bad

Smoll Bee: I won't

I heard a knock after I sent the last message. I open the door and look at the lazy tall skeleton. "That was fast," I say, pleased. He only chuckles and sits down on the bathtub rim. "I don't care if it looks bad. It's hair so if it does I'll just shave my entire head." I say with a smile so he doesn't feel like he has to try and make it look good.   
"Ok." Is all he says before plunging in, taking the clippers to the sides and back of my head. Hair is everywhere in the bathtub because he didn't want to get hair all over the bathroom. I look in the mirror and feel the shaved parts of my head.   
"Thank you it looks really good," I say, excited to finally dye it. He puts a thumbs up then looks at the dye and bleach.   
"Do you need help with that too?" He asks curiously.   
"You can if you want, then if I have extra dye we can dye your hair," I say with a laugh. He looks at me then lets out a snort before breaking out into laughter. I laugh with him before handing him rubber gloves and a comb. He puts them on and I tell him to section down the middle of my hair. "Ok now we have to mix this stuff into the bottle to make the bleach," I say, giving him directions. He only nods and puts the stuff on one side of my head. I put some of the bleach on my eyebrow which seemed to surprise him. "It itches so bad," I say with a wine.   
"Is it supposed to do that?" He asks in interest.   
"Ya it's because it actually burns but since I've done this so many times it just itches," I explain. He nods and looks at the directions while we wait for my hair to bleach.  
It's twenty minutes later and we're washing the bleach out in the bathtub, after that I dry my hair a bit before putting the pink on the bleached part and the black on the other side. "And now we wait 30 minutes. If you want you can go to sleep it's pretty late." I say looking at him.  
"Nah I want to see how this will turn out," He says back looking tired.   
"You need to sleep. You look tired" I say a little concerned. He tries to argue he's tired all the time. "Fine but I get to tie-dye your hoodie with the rest of the black hair dye," I say smugly, hoping it would scare him off to sleep or nap on the couch.  
"Sure," He said before taking off his hoodie. He chuckles seeing my baffled face.   
"You know what, fine," I say, taking it and laying it down flat before grabbing the black hair dye and just throwing it all over the hoody like paint splatters. "There," I say, leaving it on the floor for the rest of what time I had. We washed my hair and the hoodie and they both looked great, especially my dyed eyebrows. I stop the music and yawn, checking the time "Wow it's midnight. We need to sleep." I say walking out with a towel on my head. I hear him yawn behind me. "Thanks for helping me dye my hair. I appreciate it," I say sincerely.   
"No problem, it was fun," He says walking down the hall to his room and I walk to mine. I open the door and hear another one shut then I close mine and fall asleep on my bed.


	4. Part time criminal

I wake up to something big and heavy laying on me. I look around and see fluff everywhere. It's the Maine coon. "Hello sir," I say to him, not getting an answer back beside him opened one eye to look at me. "You're so creepy. I love you." I say to him, not getting anything back but a purr. I hold my hand up to him to see if he’ll let me pet him. He sniffs my hand and head butts it, his permission for pets. We stayed like that for what feels like half an hour but was probably just 15 minutes. I start to get up but he doesn't move. "Can I pick you up if you're not gonna move? I'm hungry." He says nothing, obviously, but he at least let me pick him up. I look in the mirror and I look like a toddler holding a cat. Oh well, I go downstairs and smell Bacon being made. I see the other short skeleton from when I first move in. He looked like he was making Bacon, eggs, and sausage while talking to someone else in the kitchen. I look at the Main coon then back at the short skeleton in the kitchen. I decided to sit on the couch with the big cat laying on top of me. I sat on the recliner part of the couch so I pulled the little lever on the side and leaned back. "This is nice," I say quietly to myself with my eyes shut. Not even five minutes later I feel something heavy leaning on my head. I look up and see the Siamese cat. "I’m cool with this," I say, closing my eyes again. I feel something very heavy land on my shins and near my feet. I opened my eyes to see Socks laying on my shins in a very uncomfortable position then on the end of the couch I saw the tabby glaring at me like he was trying to put a hole in my head. I just glared back and closed my eyes again before I heard someone chuckle not even two minutes later. I open my eyes kind of annoyed and look over to see Blue and Sans looking at me. "What?" I ask, kinda tired.   
"I see you met the cats," Sans says laughing a little. I felt something lick the shaven part of my head only to realize it was the Siamese cat. I look back at Sans and nod.   
"What are their names?" I ask curiously.   
"Well the angry looking one is Rocky, the one above your head is Dash, and the one laying on you is Cheshire but we call him Chess for short."   
"Interesting," I say looking at all of them. "Hey Sans. We should get seven more cats" I say out of nowhere.   
"NO!!" I hear Papyrus, Edge, Blue, and the other short skeleton say at the same time.   
"Y’know what, I might just have to get seven more cats now." Sans casually says seeming serious about it.   
"Sure." I hear Dee say from the top of the stairs.   
"If you get more cats I wouldn't be able to come over anymore." I hear Casey call from one of the rooms upstairs. I laugh a little and enjoy the warmth of the cats that are laying on me.   
"I have been chosen," I say quietly to myself only to hear Sans chuckle at what I said. "I need to pee now." I whined disappointedly to myself. I try and get up but fail miserably. I picked up Chess and set him off to the side then I rolled Socks of my legs onto the floor like a slide. He gets up off the ground then flopped back down not even two meters away from his original spot. I get up and walk to the bathroom to use it but end up taking a shower instead. I head to my room and put on some black spider makeup with a black dress, black shin-high socks, and black platforms. I walk downstairs into the kitchen to see 3 new skeletons, Blue, Papyrus, Edge, Stretch, and Sans. I sit down at an empty spot at the table. I'm at the end of the table while Sans is to my right, Stretch is to my left. Edge, Blue, and the short red skeleton are making food. At the other end of the table, one of the other new skeletons sits. On his left, a very tall skeleton that kinda looks like Papyrus is seated and a skeleton that also has a gold tooth is on his right. They all look very uncomfortable, especially the tall one. "Hey bean pole, you should play music," I say to Papyrus hopefully loud enough for him to hear me. He doesn't say anything or put on music so it’s either too loud or I talked too quiet. Seeing as they’re all yelling at each other while making food he couldn't hear me, so I just got up and walked over to the little Alexa thing to connect to it. I sit back down after it connects and look through all my playlists. "What should I play?" I say quietly to myself thinking of what playlist or song I should start with. I decided to start with ‘Old Time Rock & Roll’ by Bob Seger. Sans is slightly jamming out to it and Papyrus is obviously enjoying the music because of the way he has a bigger pep-in-his-step. Blue and Stretch seem to be ok with it but Edge looks like he's done with everyone in the room. The new skeletons look kinda less uncomfortable. I yawned then cracked my knuckles and neck. That seemed to catch everyone's attention except Sans and Papyrus. "Wha? Oooooooooh yaaaaaa." I say remembering that they’re not used to it like Sans and Papyrus are. "Sorry," I say quietly looking at my phone to look at notifications from games or texts. I still feel some eyes on me but I don't really care. "Hey Sans, can we get Starbucks later?" I ask hoping he will say yes or at least Papyrus will.   
"Can't, sorry kid. Papyrus, Edge, and Blue can't either because they have work." He says back while looking on his phone at the news. I whine a little knowing I'm stuck at home not because I don't have a car but because I have to have someone with me.   
"I can take you. I have nothing to do today, it’s my day off." Stretch says generously messing with his somewhat black hoodie strings.   
"Nope," Sans says, popping the p despite not having lips.   
"Why," Stretch asks, feeling conflicted whether to feel offended or just confused.   
"Long story short Em can’t leave the house unless someone in the royal guard is with her or if I'm with her." Sans says bluntly not even looking up from his phone. Stretch still looked confused, then looked at me questioningly on why I can’t leave the house. The conversation seemed to catch everyone's attention even Casey and Red's when they walked into the room. Papyrus and Sans were the only ones not looking at me for answers. I sigh and smile a little knowing why I was put under house arrest in the first place.   
"Good times" I say to myself, still smiling.   
"NO NOT AT ALL. THAT WAS A TERRIBLE TIME." Papyrus says back obviously speaking Sans's mind just by his expression when he looked at me. Everyone was more confused than before, besides Sans and Papyrus.   
"Emma, what happened?" Casey says, his face a mix of confusion and anger.  
"Ya, I would like to know too," Red says standing right next to Casey slightly leaning on him. I start to sweat a little and laugh nervously.   
"Well it's a long story and I'm kinda tired" I say awkwardly, smiling a little.   
"You've always been such a bad liar." Casey says bluntly, not buying my act for shit.   
"I know I'm a bad liar, Sans reminds me every day," I say back slightly offended. "Ok, ok, ok. Fine." I say finally coming clean with everyone. "Wait they don’t know me and I don't know them," I say pointing at the short red one, the other one with the gold tooth, the really tall one, and the one with a beanie on. "Hello, my name is Emma and I'm technically a criminal," I say waving after.   
"You’re what?!?! Emma Nicole!!!" Casey says practically screaming at me.   
"Hey in my opinion it wasn't that bad," I say back defensively.   
"Em one of the royal guardsmen caught on fire," Sans says bluntly while looking at me.   
"Hey that was not my fault he was messing with the fire. I didn't catch him on fire," I say back defending myself.   
"What did you do exactly?" Stretch says trying to put the pieces together on what I did.   
"I committed arson my freshman year of high school. Papyrus found me with a lighter and had to call the royal guard to fix everything. Since Undyne knew Papyrus and Papyrus knew me he said that I was usually a really good kid so she let me off the hook with house arrest. Which I'm still grateful for. So now I can’t go anywhere unless I'm with someone from the royal guard or with Sans. I was put under Sans's and Papyrus's care because Dee is family by blood while Sans and Papyrus aren't. Undyne didn't want me to be under someone's care that would just slide things under the table like family so she put Sans and Papyrus in charge. I can't cook anything because it all has to do with fire and I have to be watched 24/7." I say explaining everything and how it works.   
"So you’re a criminal." The short red skeleton says basically repeating what I said in the beginning.   
"Yes and no but mostly yes," I say back.   
"Why would you do that?" Casey says while looking at me very angrily.   
"Didn't expect that," Red says beside him. I saw mostly shocked faces while others didn't look surprised.   
"I did it because it would be fun and entertaining," I say back.   
"EDGE, BLUE, WE HAVE WORK ITS 10 O'CLOCK," Papyrus says, cutting the tension. They nodded their heads and got their stuff ready to go.   
"WE WILL BE BACK TONIGHT," Blue shouts after closing the front door.   
"I'm going to my room. It was nice meeting you four." I say getting up and walking upstairs to my room. I shut the door and lean against it. I could hear voices from downstairs but couldn't make it out what they where saying so I connect to one of my speakers and put on my gay playlist. I take out all my homosexual stuff and start putting it up. I tapped my worms on a string to my ceiling fan in a rainbow. I put a rainbow banner above my bed that said can’t think straight. I put rainbow socks on with rainbow sweatpants, a pansexual crop top, a rainbow beanie, and my rainbow sandals. I practically ran out of my room and down the stairs. "SANS I NEED THE LADDER!" I yell running into the room. Almost everyone jumped.   
"Why do you need the ladder?" Stretch asks looking over my change of outfit.   
"I need to be gay properly," I say leaning on the door frame.   
"How is that going to help you be gay properly?" Sans asks, snickering a little.   
"Just get the ladder please," I say, dragging out please. He sighs then gets up.  
"Fine but I'm not putting it back." Sans disappears with a snap then back with the ladder.   
"Thank you," I say, grabbing it before leaning it against the stairs before going into the kitchen. I walk over to the cabinets and grab out the snow cone machine along with all the flavors. I put the ice in it and wait for all the ice to come out into one of the snow cone things. Then I make a rainbow with all the flavors, put a straw in it that said pussy, and grab the ladder walking upstairs. But, before I made it all the way upstairs I heard Stretches and Sans's conversation that made me laugh.   
"Did that straw say pussy?" Stretch asks, kind of baffled.   
"Yep," Sans answered. I walk the rest of the way to my room and open the door trying not to spill anything. I make it through and set up the ladder to put rainbow stars on the ceiling and to change my regular light to my strobe one. I then wiped all the makeup I had on before and put on pride makeup. Then I put a sign on my door that said you can’t come in unless you're wearing something that had pride on it. As soon as I shut my curtains my room lights up with glow in the dark stars and the strobe light. I turn the music up louder then flop on my bed relaxing.   
"I'VE GOT THE GIRLS ON MY MIND ALL THE TIME!!!!" I screamed almost at the top of my lungs. "Girls," I say quietly giggling to myself. "I'm so gay," I say to myself still in a giggling fit. I look up at the ceiling at all the stars. starting to feel tired I close my eyes and start to drift off despite the somewhat loud music playing. Next thing I knew I woke up suddenly to something heavy being dropped on the floor with a loud thud. It makes me shoot up so I look around only to find a guilty Papyrus picking up one of my platforms that must have either been knocked off my bed or it was on a box that I left in the middle of my messing room. "Oh hay Spaghetti'' I say with a quiet sleepy voice.   
"I'm sorry for waking you meatball. I came in here to turn off your music and go to bed but accidentally knocked over one of your boots. Go back to sleep, you have school in the morning." Papyrus says walking over to give me a skeleton kiss on the head. Instead of him walking away I grab his hand and he jolts to a stop. He looks back confused only for me to look half asleep still holding onto his hand.   
"Can I spend the night in your room?" I say quietly kind of slurred.   
"Yes but expect to wake up the same time I wake up" he says picking me up and walking to his room. He lays me down on the right side of his race car bed and tucks me in. He placed a skeleton kiss on my head, walked to the left side and climbed in. He raps an arm around me when I put my head on his ribcage near his shoulder. I close my eyes and drift off into darkness and so does Papyrus. The thing I always noticed when he fell asleep is he stops 'breathing'. I never knew if he did it to feel 'normal' or if it was just a thing he did. Sans did the same thing. I thought to myself before completing falling asleep.


End file.
